


Bibliosmia

by Kiriqueen



Series: Nurturing!Sammy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU buliding, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asmodeus (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Nesting, Nurturing Sam Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Scents & Smells, did i say protective Dean, i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriqueen/pseuds/Kiriqueen
Summary: Bibliosmia(n.): The smell and aroma of old or good books.Jack knows he is evil because he should leave Sam alone stay away from him so he doesn't hurt him yet he can't stay away from his parent.





	1. between the pages

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: you will come across passages that will be familiar as well as quotes from the series. I claim no copyright for those. I am just borrowing them to twist the story into a new perspective :D.
> 
> This is part three of a series. In order to understand what is going on, please begin with part one.
> 
> sorry for taking long it's my first year at college lots of stress, comment your opinion on the chapter and be nice I'm soft.
> 
> I don't like long author's notes but check my Instagram :@ mummmywinchester and DM me don't be shy.

In the car with Jack sleeping in the back-seat head resting on the window, Dean's hands were turning white with how tight he is holding the steering wheel, and Sam's back is cracking every time he shifts. 

Sam looked at Dean, Dean's face was worn out tired with bags under his eyes. 

" Dean, we still got 12 hours to go before we are home you need to rest, want me to drive?" Sam worried his brother is going to drive himself to death. 

" when did I ever want you to drive?"  

Yup, it was a stupid question on Sam's part but he needs to move, preferring to a place with more legs room. 

" Dean, what happened with mom and...Cas" his heart skip a beat for a second at Cas name but he needs to tell Dean what he is doing is not healthy " you need time to process and its hard to do so especially with no sleep" Sam is still trying to wrap his head around the fact there is no Cas to talk to anymore No Cas to hear him say jokes in Enochian to teach Sam some new words, and now Cas's son is in the backseat sleeping in uncomfortable angle. 

" and the kid is ti-" Dean cut him off. 

"The 'kid'? Come on, man, you know how this plays out." Dean looks him in the eyes for a moment before looking at the road again. 

"Look," started Dean." when we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren't so bad or that things will get fixed, that's when people that we care about get hurt. And then we end up doing what we should've done in the first place, which ends the problem." But Dean can see Sam's mind he knows the kid as he knows himself, the boy is going to argue and Dean doesn't want to end getting angry and use his Alpha voice on Sam by accident. 

Sam never react well to that when Dean use it, since childhood Sam will flinch and enter a state of absent mind, his reaction becomes worse after the Cage but it's not like Dean used it regularly on Sam no, he doesn't have to it's just sometimes he loses himself in the anger and slips but Sam's reaction will let him know when he screws up. 

They don't talk about what demon Dean did. 

"So, this time, let's start with the obvious. Soon as I find a way to take care of... It. " he tried to get it into Sam's head that they are dealing with a monster because Sam always had that weak spot for anything that looks human, even worse when they look like children. 

"Dean, 'the problem' might be our only shot at saving Mom" Sam hold back himself for saying ' it's he' but if he said it Dean will know he got attached, he can't help it the boy is just so innocent for this world and doesn't deserve to be treated like that, yes he wants his mom back but he wants Jack to be safe with them too. 

He sees himself in Jack and it's scary him what would happen if Jack was alone.

"Mom's gone. There's no fixing that." He can't understand how Sam have any hope in their mother being alive, she is dead, Dean wonders how after what happened to them what they have been through his brother can still be naive sometimes, he knows, in the end, Sam will hurt more, and now his brother is being naive by calling 'it' a kid and thinking their mother is alive. 

Sam stayed silent, he could tell Dean that he isn't being fair, he could tell Dean 'now you know how I felt when you went to purgatory' because he didn't know Dean was alive there wasn't a body so his mind shut down and tried to look at anything but the truth that his big brother is dead, he could tell Dean why this time is different because it's Lucifer, not Leviathan, he knows how Lucifer thinks, he knows he won't kill mom that simply, he can open his mouth and explain it to Dean, tell him how he knows the devils inner workings mind more than Dean's,  But he is an Omega he is naive and stupid, Dean is an Alpha he is rational and smart. 

So, Sam stayed silent and didn't argue with him, he looked down at his book in submission, and Dean hates it when Sam did that, no matter what even if Sam did it from shyness Dean will still feel like a bad Alpha. 

Dean knows his brother isn't the stereotypical omega, Dean believe if it wasn't for their father Sam will be the textbook perfect submissive omega any alpha will want and Dean will have no time to breathe, even when Sam was a rebellious teenager-still a rebel- dad and him tried so hard to make sure Alphas didn't sniff Sam around and drove them off. he has to fight back hunters and Alphas alike and Sam never noticed it, he can't imagine how many he will fight if Sam wasn't a hunter. 

he knows Sam never got to experience what other omegas do, he tried to do what stereotype omega do unconsciously when he was young before college, and Dean didn't like it, shouldn't Sam be happy that their dad didn't make him go to omega' s class? Or wear girly colored clothes? And he got the freedom to talk whenever he wants? Shouldn't he be overly happy whenever someone mistakes him as an alpha? 

No, Sam used to cry a river when Someone mistakes him as an alpha when he was 15, he used to nagged Dean into signing him up for omega's classes because he doesn't have any omegas friends and he wants to blend in when he was 12, Sam will look sad every time they pass by an Omega clothes shop saying that omegan clothes are softer and more comfortable when he was 7, and the only Alpha thing Sam got going for him was stubbornness but Dean knows that part is just Sam nothing to do with gender. 

Dean can understand why Sam will be upset at the gender mistake, Dean had suffered from it because he had natural green eyes, omega's eyes color when having strong emotion while purple is alpha's eyes color, fortunately for him he went into rut at fourteen earlier than normal and no one can mistake him for anything other than alpha unless they are looking for a fight. 

so, Dean when he was sixteen, he went to the library in search for -he wouldn't admit it in a hundred years - a parenting book, he found a suitable book that may explain to him how can Sam born into an Alpha family does not adopt alphaness behavior. 

Funny thing he discovered back then. 

Turn out not like people like to think and few people knew, an alpha child doesn't necessery need an alpha figure in their life to adopt natural alpha behavior and an omega child doesn't need an omega figure to adopt natural omega behavior. 

Quite the opposite. 

An alpha child needs in the first six years of life an omega figure to complete emotional growth and development of character and take on healthy habits unless their parents are Alpha/Alpha couple-like Mary and John- which is rare the child will need one of the parents to take on the nurturing roll in raising. 

So, imagine Dean face when he realized that the opposite ably to omega children too. 

An omega child needs an alpha figure in the first six years of life or in Beta/Beta couple one need to take the role of the protector to help the omega child complete the emotional growth and development of character same with the alpha child, so basically, Sam having two alpha figures in his life raising him made him closer to his true primal omega natural. 

Since he bothers to open the book he read through the pages and found in the end both children omega or alpha need an alpha to teach them how to survive in life or basic life skills. 

So, Sam got the full package with having Dean and John in his life, by 17 Sam stopped trying to be like other omegas, perfect, thin, seen but not heard, and all the stereotype deal, and started to be himself.

All thanks to Dean and John. 

It's just Dean doesn't know if Sam realizes it. 

Dean sighs and turned the wheel, he tiredly pushed his body forward so he can see the road clearly, He thought he saw a deer passing by. 

" Dean let's stop, please " begged Sam. 

" Sam N-" he turned to look at Sam and was attacked with the puppy dog eyes, which is not fair and that called cheating. 

" whatever " Dean huffed, he thinks it's a bad idea but whenever Sam gives him the look, he agreed to anything like a stupid alpha. 

\---------------------- 

Motel Black Hat one of the nicest motels they stop at, once Dean told Sam he got a room Sam softly called for Jack to wake up. 

"hmmm"  

" Jack, wake up," said Sam he opens the door where Jack was sleeping against the window, the boy didn't wake up he just lied across the back seat, Sam smiled in amusement and tried again. 

" Jack? Little one?"  

" mom?" Jack open his eyes and sit up. 

Sam quickly in horror looked around them and sighs in relief when he saw Dean was waiting for them in front of the motel, far enough not to hear. 

" Sorry, Jack It's just me, Sam" Sam's gazes were sympathetic, it felt like a stab at the heart to hear it from Jack all hopeful for his mother. 

 _' at least you here?'_    thought Jack but didn't say anything as he walked out of the car. 

Sam smiled at him and put his hands-on Jack's back leading him to the motel, Sam rolled the USB that hold Kelly last message to her son, once Jack settles in the bunker Sam will give it to him. 

they meet with Dean and he started to lead them to their room. 

"This is a bad idea. We should've just kept driving," muttered Dean. 

" Dude... you were hallucinating sheep on the road. We need a few hours." scoffs Sam. 

 _' deer not sheep, Sammy'_ thought Dean. 

Dean turns on the room lights, showing a clean Motel room but with the years all the rooms become one to them but to Jack, it was completely something new. 

" this is nice " Jack's eyes sparkle with excitement. 

Sam gives him a half smile and turned on the TV knowing Jack attention will be on it soon lucky it was Scooby-Doo nothing inappropriate for children.  

"Let's ward the room, get a bite, get a few hours of sleep, hit the road first thing." he didn't mention they should have eaten a while ago, he has no desire to remember what happened in the diner. 

Jack sit cross-legged on the bed watching the TV mesmerized, Sam couldn't help the smile on his lips, he thinks it's quite cute every time Jack sit like that. 

"It's... wonderful, " whisper Jack seeing characters moving inside a small box, it's magical. 

" Hey. No." Dean rushes to shut the TV, the Nephilim is like a sponge God knows what he will do if he saw people killing each other on the TV and think 'oh well it's normal'. 

He stops on his track when he sees it's nothing but Scooby-Doo he chuckles when he sees Scooby running but remember why he walked to here in the first place. 

" NO" he turned the TV off 

" but Y-" 

"you're on the couch, sport. All right? So why don't you go over there? Sit down and" he looked at the nightstand and chuckles when he saw the Holy Bible. 

" here " he throws the book at Jack " read a book, We're out of here in a few hours." 

Jack grabs the Bible, starts reading through its pages, he lingers on 'The Song of Solomon'. 

Sam frown at Dean's back before he looked down at Jack, his eyes sad when he sees Jack is reading in earnest. 

"Jack, hey, I can take the couch. Why don't—" Jack cut him shaking his head. 

" no no it's fine" Jack smile to show him it's okay. 

" Oh, I'm going to ward the room wants to see?" Sam ask his head tilted to the side. 

" I want to read it really " Jack answer, he can feel Sam doubting his words from their bond and he knows Sam asked him because he thought he didn't want to read. 

He wants to read it because Dean wants him to, and in his simple young mind Dean loves Sam, Sam loves Dean if Dean likes him Sam will like him too, but also there is that feeling It tells him Dean is to be respected and feared, he is the Alpha you do what the Alpha says, Alpha know better you listen to Alpha and then another feeling collide with the first telling him he should challenge Dean to prove who the strongest, he doesn't think Sam will like him if he hurt Dean, so he doesn't listen to that one. 

So, Jack keeps leafing through the Bible and Sam starts warding the room, Dean leaves to order the food. 

Once Sam finishes warding the door and sits on the couch in front of them Jack was eating his burger with too much enthusiasm, Dean was watching him with disgust. 

" You can slow down, you know. That's stuff's not goanna disappear" said Dean like a true hypocrite in Sam humble opinion. 

"Ever seen you eat, Dean?" Sam told him. 

Dean grabs and opens a bottle of beer, Jack imitates him, Sam's eyes squint at the sight. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. How old do you think you are?" the last thing Dean wants a drunk powerful baby to destroy a city by accident. 

"3 days, 17 hours, and 42 minutes" simply answer Jack. 

Dean send Sam a look and Sam shrugs he doesn't think it will hurt, Dean drinks the beer, Jack copies him even the mouth wiping move and Sam squint his eyes more. 

Could it be? Sam give himself half a smile at the thought, of course, it is, Jack is a child almost all his actions are based on his instincts and what little knowledge he got from his mother, so Sam should have seen it coming, being in an unfamiliar environment Jack will follow his instincts and his instincts telling him the Alpha in the room is Dean, and to survive you need to follow the Alpha.  

All children follow the adult they believe can teach them how to survive in the world, usually the Alpha, the protector. 

Sam remember coping Dean's every move, he remembers silently crying as John shave his head but he wants to be like Dean so he didn't complain, he didn't say anything when he was five and start to study with beta and alpha children even though he misses his friends in the omegas' classes but Dean go to alpha and beta classes too. 

His father probably wishes this was the only 'phase ' he didn't get over, so he can have two alpha soldiers. 

Jack's voice brings him out of his mind. 

"This book, it mentions my father. Not Castiel, but Lucifer"  

Okay, he doesn't want to have this conversation, Sam froze thinking what he should say but Dean saves him. 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's—he's big in the Bible. Lotta screen time" Dean drinks  

"And you... knew him?" Jack's eyes meet Sam's as if he knew as if he can see Lucifer hands all over Sam's body marking him as Lucifer's vessel, the word 'Morningstar' curved on his chest over and over and over over... 

_" I was going to give you the world Samuel!! I care about you. we were going to rule heaven, hell, and earth" Lucifer whispered in his ear, hands twisting the knife in his ribs._

"Well, he's not really an easy guy to know. He's, um, he's kind of rough around the edges" was all that Sam could say. 

" He's Satan," Dean said it as if that should mean something to 3 days old Jack. 

Jack is still not sure how his bond with Sam works he sometimes feels what Sam is feeling sometimes not but he knows he upset his soul parent now but he doesn't know why Sam is upset. 

"And that's... that's bad" he moves his eyes to Dean, maybe Sam is not comfortable with Jack looking him in the eyes. 

"Damn straight. See... he turned on his father, God." 

"God, he's in here, too. Is he famous or something?" the question made Sam smile in amusement. 

" Yeah. Um, God basically... created everything." Sam answers softly, Jack's eyes moved again to meet his as if testing if it's okay to look at him, Sam cocked his head in confusion. 

"Yeah, and then he skipped out, leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer." 

"So, God's like my grandfather. He is family and that's... That's good."  that means Jack is not completely alone he has other family members. 

" sometimes" sighs Dean and put a foot on the table Jack mimics him and Dean had enough, Sam was cute mimic him when he was sweet five years old all chubby and trying to sit like him, but the Nephilim? No, he -it, Dean it- isn't cute. 

"Okay, all right, will you stop?" 

" So, Jack, " cough Sam." we know Kelly taught you things before you were born. And obviously, you can, you know, make people or things move with your mind. But, um... what else can you do?" he knows Pyrokinesis on the list but he wonders what else? 

Jack think hard on that, he can tell Sam about the soul thing but he doesn't understand it fully he also thinks Sam will not like it and he doesn't want Sam to love him because Jack said Sam is his soul parent, he wants to gain Sam's love by himself with his efforts only, his inner alpha tells him he has to prove himself. 

He has no idea how to prove himself to Sam. 

" I... don't know " Jack look down he doesn't want to see the disappointment on Sam's face even though he will feel it anyway from their bond 

"Okay. For instance, say you wanted to—to be someplace else right now. Could you?" 

Jack was confused when he didn't feel the disappointment he was expecting. 

" how did you kidnap Sam? Did you walk or teleport? Can you teleport?" cut Dean blunt and simple. 

" teleport" asks Jack in wonder memories searching for the meaning of the word, he doesn't remember much in his first moment of life, he was more focus on going somewhere safe with Sam. 

"Yes. If you wanted to be on the other side of that door right this instant, what would you do?" Sam didn't like Dean's tone but kept silent. 

Jack simply stood up and walked out of the door closing it behind him, Sam kept his amusement in check, because the boy really acts like a clueless Cas if that possible.  

Sam and Dean wait maybe the boy will poof inside the room, but the soft knock was all it took to sell Sam's heart, his mind both human and omega and his heart agree that Jack is a child in need of a family, that he can be good the boy is pure and nothing can convince him the opposite, they just need to teach him wrong from right, he hopes it didn't show on his face, Dean wouldn't be happy but he will be a liar if he said he doesn't have any motherly feeling for Jack. 

"You know, it's possible he's more human than we thought" he holds himself back from using ' I told you so ' tone and stood up to open the door. 

Jack entered the room smiling proudly looking at Dean for approval like any child do when they feel they did great, Sam's heart melt at the sight. 

" like that" Jack opens his arms wide to show Dean. 

Dean rolls his eyes and drinks his beer. 

\---------------------- 

"Donatello?" 

"Sam? Dean? Is God with you?" 

\---------------------- 

Dean was crossing his arm with a pissed expression on as Donatello keep talking. 

" Why you here?" 

"Yes. That is the question we all must ask." 

Sighs " Why are you in Wyoming?" Which bring Dean a new worry they need to leave Wyoming fast, it's not safe for Sam to go alone out without an alpha, the moment anyone sees an omega out without an alpha they will call the police ' to protect the omega' until the omega's alpha come to get them. 

Not all states and cities had updated its Omega's rights. 

Donatello starts to rumble until he gets to the point, Dean breathing through his mouth so not to snap at Donatello, he doesn't like his smell getting close to Sam, now that he lost his pack members his sense is all highlighted around Sam trying to protect his pup even though Sam is 35 and Donatello is harmless even without soul. 

  

"...So, a few days ago, I'm online, checking out condos in Boca, and I am knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power.  

Not exactly like God's. More like... something new, something fresh. I was drawn to it.  

It's here." 

Sam's eyes automatically found Jack, nothing but Jack could be the reason for this wave of power. 

"Wow. Right here. It's..." Donatello look at Jack as if he now saw him" you. Who are you?" 

" I'm...Jack" Jack still trying to familiarize himself with his own name if Sam didn't tell him doesn't think he will have any clue what his name is. 

" Jack is a Nephilim"  

"A child of a human and an angel." 

"Archangel, actually. Um... Lucifer." The awkwardness is still obvious in Sam's voice, more reason from Dean point of view to kill the Nephilim, anything that makes his pup uncomfortable should be dead. 

"And Donatello here is a prophet."  

The confusion on Jack's face made Dean speak. 

"Which means he has a direct line to God or Heaven." 

"Yes, well, not so much anymore. But, uh... Look at you. The waves of power... so intense." 

"Maybe less human than we thought." Dean look into Sam's eyes to give him the ' I told you so' look 

"Fascinating. You know, I've met your father. Your power's nothing like his. Not dark, not toxic."  

"That so?" Sam shoot the look back at Dean. 

"Not yet"  

"If Jack is sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here..." fear grip Sam's heart. 

"The angels are still out there. I mean, who knows what else might be listening? 

He needs protection." he looked at Dean. 

Dean rolled his eyes but grip his coat anyway. 

He is such a stupid alpha in front of that look. 

\---------------------- 

" Okay little one, take off your shirt and sit on the seat okay?" said Sam, his voice soft and he purrs when he sees Jack nervous expression but stop short when he remembers Jack growling at him to stop purring in the cell of North Cove. 

" It's okay Jack" he pat his shoulder. 

The beta tattoo artist looks at them with half a smile, Dean then enters the shop after parking the Impala, he sees Jack still seating shirtless he pushes him down with one hand. 

" lie down "orders Dean. 

The tattoo artist now looks worried and one step away from calling CPS. 

Sam quickly pull out the drawing anti-possession symbol. 

"All right, so, uh... I'm thinking something like this, right about here. " 

He put it on the left side of Jack's chest. 

"Uh, you know what? Exactly like that. " 

The tattoo artist was eyeing Dean before he looks at Jack. 

" And you're cool with this? " 

Cool means good right? Jack translated the sentence into his head before he answers. 

" Y-yeah" 

"Turn the damn thing on and start buzzing" Dean glare at the tattoo artist before he goes to the side crossing his arm and watching. 

Sam sees the tattooist look, and Sam quickly rushes to explain. 

" W—we're brothers. It's kind of like a family crest." Sam shows the tattooist his own anti-possession tattoo the tattooist looks convince and tilt his head to the side eyeing Sam's tattoo and admiring another tattooist art, Dean growls from where he stands and unexpectedly Jack also growl at the tattooist but not like he is mimicking Dean no this one from his own self, Sam quickly hid his tattoo, and the tattooist duck his head and prepare to work. 

 _'damn alphas and_ their _possessive protective natural '_ rolled Sam his eyes. 

Sam move to the back and whispers to Dean 

"So, you heard Donatello. No evil vibes from Jack." Sam try to give Dean his determination looks but end up giving him the low version of the puppy dog eyes, Dean snort. 

"Proves nothing, except that you're way too attached to this kid, you think I don't know about the purring thing?" 

Sam's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. 

" Sam do you know what you look like? I can see it form a mile, you are acting as if you are his mother, not any mother the first-time mom type, the kind that is here for the emotional support and lives for the chick flick " glare Dean, his eyes daring Sam to deny it, Sam doesn't break the eye contact but stay silent. 

"You need to see this for what it is, okay? I mean, what do you need, a sign?" if Sam needs a sign Dean will give him one, the last thing he wants right now is for Sam feeling to get hurt when his 'adopt son' turn evil. 

"Dean, whatever his powers are or will be... if we train him properly, they could be used for good." Sam's eyes soften, Dean clenched his teeth. 

Naive brother. 

As soon as the tattooist starts working on Jack, his machine malfunctions, and he is violently thrown back against the wall. 

"Well, there's your sign" Dean turned to glare at Jack "Did you do that?" 

Sam walk to check on the tattooist, " are you okay?" the tattooist node and leans on Sam's shoulder. 

Jack who was getting questioned by Dean turns to glare at the tattooist's hand that is touching his soul parent, even though Sam has no idea he is. 

" Hey, kid!" Dean taps him on the shoulder" you did that?" 

" it hurts" 

"Okay, see, sometimes, things hurt, so you just alpha up and deal with it," said Dean dismissal  

"Yes. I understand. Pain is a part of the complete human experience. Accepting it is a sign of maturity" 

"All right, I think your, uh, machine might've fritzed out there. You might wanna get that looked at". 

"uh," the tattooist didn't doubt their words. 

after Jack was done and the tattooist back turned Dean saw how the tattoo vanishes and he looks at Sam than with a cold expression. 

"well, there's your second sign" 

\---------------------- 

Jack knows he didn't make himself likable for Dean after the tattooist shop, they were at the side discussing what happened at the tattoo shop, Dean and Donatello were talking as if he wasn't there, he reminds them of his present many times but only Sam looked at him every time. 

"It was a reflex. He didn't do it on purpose." defend Sam.  

"Or maybe he didn't want to be warded" 

"Okay, look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer's family tree. But we don't know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly's, or his connection with Cas" 

 _' or my connection with Sam'_ thought Jack. 

"Oh, you mean the connection that got Cas killed?" 

at hearing that Jack breath caught in his throat, was it because of him Cas died?  

" I'm just saying, Jack, doesn't have to be evil. We can teach him not to be." Sam's soft hopeful voice made Jack panic more. 

Sam may get hurt because he was stupid and made a bond with Sam, Sam who is nice to him from the start till now saying Jack is good when in fact Cas died because of him, no wonder Sam is afraid of him. 

"Oh. Speaking not as a prophet but as a scientist, I don't think to teach him is in the cards. It's like asking a lion not to be a lion" Sam's eyes flashed glowing green in anger looking at Donatello before he shouts. 

"But this is not a lion! This is a human!" Sam's eyes didn't stop glowing green they had yet to go back to their hazel natural, Dean eyes him from the side, Sam's reaction is enough to tell Dean he needs to get rid of Jack as fast as he could before his pup call the devil's son his. 

"Okay, that's it. I'm done, all right? Cause he's not God, he's not Cas, he's not Simba. He's the friggin Devil!" they hear the familiar wings sound and when they turned Jack is not on the couch. 

" Jack?" Sam's eyes were still green but they glow green from worry, Sam runs to the door taking his coat on the way. 

" I hope that made you feel better " growled Sam and slammed the door behind him. 

" I guess with your brother age and place in life as a single childless omega it's no surprise he will look at Jack the Nephilim with the eyes of a parent, but I notice that Jack too as a child with no family had glued himself to Sam's-" 

" wait, glued?" 

" his energy and grace are warped around Sam's soul it's like he is claiming Sam without the actual claiming -" 

" claim? Donatello, it didn't pop it freaking knot yet how is that possible " growled Dean, his eyes flashed purple. 

"I'm not sure about that, the boy's energy is too powerful and big I could be reading it wrong or me using such word that is limited to one meaning when in fact it has -" 

" shut up!" Roar Dean, he started to walk back and forth in the room like a caged tiger. 

He will find a way to get rid of it, he won't let it play with his pup mind he needs to find the right weapon to kill it, He needs to make sure his pup won't stand in his way, Sam becomes too attached to it. 

He needs to protect his only family. 

" I know Sam, his eyes he looks at it as if it's a child, like he is the one who birthed it how can that devil stack his claims on Sam when Sam see him as a fucking child" 

Donatello start to sweat, he tried to keep track of Dean's speech who keep switching between ' it and him' 

" you won't let me finish, the boy probably mean it in a fam-" 

" Shut Up Donatello!" using his Alpha voice Dean left the room to calm down. 

He needs to think how to get rid of it, it's trying to take the last thing that matter in his life. 

He needs a drink. 

\---------------------- 

Even in anger and worry, Sam was smart enough to leave the motel from the back door because this city believes omegas are too fragile to walk alone from place to place, luckily turned out Jack was sitting there not far from the door. 

When Sam saw Jack sitting in a small ball of sadness, he calmed himself down, his eyes going hazel and he thought of the best way to talk about this. 

"Jack? Hey. Hey, little one. We, uh, we've been looking for ya sweet one" Sam was about to purr but stop himself. 

"I'm sorry. I... Everyone was so angry. " mumbled Jack but unfold himself. 

"Yeah, and, um... I suppose you wanted to be away from it." 

"And suddenly, I was." 

" I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to upset you " 

Sam sits next to Jack. 

Jack's eyes land on Sam's hands, he remembers the hug at the diner's door how he felt safe warped in Sam's embrace, it's like being in his mother's womb again but different, he noticed how Sam stop himself from purring and he feels bad he misses the voice. 

" I'm sorry about what I said in the cell...I like it when you purr to me make me feel better but I don't deserve it "  

Sam's mouth twitches before he started purring, Jack's shoulders sagged in relief. 

" don't say you don't deserve it Jack I know this new world is hard to understand and everything is confusing to you. I'll tell you what, you got some special skills, Jack. That's for sure, it may help you understand yourself and the world " 

Sam smile at Jack but his smile drops " We just need to make sure we get a grip on 'em, so... so you don't hurt anybody or yourself, while you are learning everything about this world " 

"Is that why Dean hates me?" 

"Dean doesn't hate you. It... " hesitate Sam trying to explain to anyone why his brother way of mourning hurt everyone around him "Look, sometimes the wires in Dean's head get crossed and—and he gets frustrated, and then he mixes frustration with anger, and—and fear. " 

"Why would he be afraid?" _'Why are you afraid of me too? '_

"Because Dean feels like it's his job to protect everyone. And right now, we need to protect you. But we may also need to protect people from you. "  

"Maybe I'm not worth all this." Jack's voice shows how he is fighting the tears, his blue eyes watering. 

"Your mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I." He feels the need to assure Jack that Sam means what he said, he truly believe Jack can be good, Jesse Turner was good and still good because the world till now hasn't ended because of him, Sam remember that Jesse was the first child to make him feel the need to be mothering with but the kid know what wrong and what right so Sam treat him like the adult he is, Jack doesn't yet have this advantage he is 3 days old. 

Dean and Sam should have known Jack will be good if Jesse Turns was good too and Jesse is a half-demon whose Lucifer is his indirect father. 

Sam took a deep breath from his nose and open his arms in invitation, his calming pheromones radiate in the air.  

Jack hesitate before crawling into the warm embrace letting the world fade around him while in Sam's arms, he doesn't want to hurt Sam, he is the reason his father Castiel is dead he should stay away from Sam, but the hands warped around him let him feel like everything is going to be okay. 

he took a deep breath and now he can name a part of Sam's scent. 

Books. 

He can feel both their souls sing together like it's completing each other, he is too afraid to look at their souls to see if the bond between them is complete. 

So, he will not look at their bond until he proves himself truly until Sam says it himself. 

He smiled in the hug when he hears Sam purrs. 

They stay like that for a while. 

\---------------------- 

When Dean come back to the motel with breakfast Sam had to speak with him, he didn't know how emotional distress he will end up being. 

"...And Jack w—wants to do the right thing. Jack's scared to death of who he is, and he's scared of you" finished Sam with his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

The look in Dean's eyes told him he just managed to make Dean more sit on the idea of killing Jack. 

Because in Dean's eyes right now anything that brings distress to Sam need to be wiped off the face of the earth. 

\--------------------- 

"We just talked about Jack." 

"What?" 

"You were just here." 

" No, I wasn't " 

\---------------------- 

"Jack. As a prophet, Jack, I speak the words of God. Do you know who God is?"  

Jack looked around the empty filed before he looks at Donatello, he doesn't know why they are here but hope Sam won't worry about him, he can feel Sam is worried and scared. 

"yes, kind of, can we go back now? Sam is worried I want to let him know we are fine" Jack attention was on anything but Donatello. 

Donatello or Asmodeus glare at Jack, how can the Nephilim care about those Winchesters he needs to rights this immediately. 

"Well, son. God has a message for you. You must prepare yourself, Jack. Train yourself to use your gifts. To fulfill your destiny. " 

" Sam said he will do that, he will help me discover myself " 

" well Sam isn't God! Now listen, boy!" snapped Asmodeus but quickly control his face or Donatello's face. 

"Long ago, a troop of God's bravest soldiers was trapped in a distant cavern of a place called Hell. " 

" I've read about Hell. It doesn't sound nice." pout Jack, he really wants to go back to Sam, he can feel Sam's heartbeat going higher than usual. 

"It's not. That's why we have to rescue the soldiers. They're called the Shedim, and God wants you to set them free. To be a hero. " 

Now that got Jack's attention. 

He can use this to prove himself as a good son, so Sam will accept him if he became a hero Sam will be proud to call him his son. 

" Sam will be happy with that right?" 

"Yes! And so much more. Uh... You see that patch of the earth there? Imagine the force of your will, drilling down into infinite darkness, the soldiers being drowned to the surface. Do it, Jack! Do it for God! For Sam! Focus!" The evil glint in his eyes couldn't be hidden anymore as he watches Jack finally do what he said. 

" I'm trying " Jack squint his eyes trying to focus. 

"Try harder, boy!" 

Jack look at Fake Donatello with his eyebrows draw together. 

" Sam wouldn't yell at me, he said when I feel ready, I can do what I want " 

" God damm!! Boy stops talking about that stupid human you got a mission for God himself!!" 

" Sam is not stupid " Jack cross his arms over his chest, he doesn't feel like doing this _mission_ anymore. 

Asmodeus breathe through his nose, look like God, not the reason Jack will do his bidding. 

" no of course not, Samuel is a smart human being the smartest, now go back to your mission for Sam?"  

" but will Sam be happy?" 

" aaagh!!" Asmodeus is one step closer to hit that boy. 

"Yes, he will be, Now summon up all your will, Jack! Do it for Sam! For your Sam!!" 

Jack focuses, the earth shakes, His eyes turn gold, He manages to drill a hole in the soil beneath him. 

" it's working!" smile Jack, imagine Sam's happiness with him. 

" no don't lose focus!!" 

" Jack! Hey! Stop" Sam shout at him. 

" Don't listen to them, Jack!" fake Donatello tried. 

But Jack will always listen to Sam, he immediately stops what he was doing looking at Sam with confusing when he sees Donatello right beside Sam. 

Dean shoots fake Donatello and he turns into Asmodeus. 

"Jack, he's a demon!" warned Sam. 

"Howdy, boys." with a wave of his hands Asmodeus starts choking Sam, Dean and Donatello. 

"No!" growled Jack. 

"Jack... They want to stop you. Contain you. I can give you the world." 

"You're hurting my friends" Jack's eyes turn gold with purples lines in them the earth starts shaking, Asmodeus vanishes before Jack can hurt him, Sam and the rest stop choking 

Jack runs to Sam's side kneeling down on the floor beside him and hug Sam. 

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he said you will want this you will be happy if I did what he said, I'm sorry I didn't know he was lying" apologize, Jack while fitting himself under the column of Sam's neck, Sam warp one arm around Jack while he tries to catch his breath. 

Maybe Sam should stop caring about him, he is really a monster, Sam was hurt because of him, Castiel died because of him, Clark and his mother got hurt because of him, what is he? What kind of monster is he? he doesn't think he can control what inside him, he can't be what Sam wants him to be, today prove so. 

He can't be good. 

He is evil...something bad.


	2. Ink Stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Books, carrot, and marshmallow.
> 
> oh! Dean is a jerk.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: self-harm but you know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be shy DM me on Instagram; @mummywinchester
> 
> sorry for grammar mistakes, happy holiday drop a comment I love your comments.

Once they arrived at the bunker Sam already knew what room will be Jack's room.

" so welcome to the bunker Jack " smiled Sam at Jack but Jack didn't smile back he already feel bad about what he did and Sam didn't blame him for what happened made him feel even worse. 

"I need a shower " complained Dean, while opening the bunker door. 

When Jack saw the bunker inside his nose was assault with the smell of books, his mouth twitching into a smile, he already like Sam's scent so he definitely will like the library, but the difference is the library lack the safe aroma mixed with others smell he had yet to identify found in Sam. 

" okay let me show you your room Jack and then-" 

" his temporary room" shouts Dean before he slams his room's door shut. 

" and maybe we can go grocery shopping? Is that fine by you?"  Jack doesn't want to meet anyone in fear of hurting them too but the way Sam looked at him, eyes wide with hope, he can feel his side of the bond shaking with hope, he must be worse than a monster if he said no. 

" okay"  

" great!" Sam's smile was enough to let Jack smile too, and he didn't think it's possible but Sam's smile widens at his. 

" So, your room number is twenty-two right next to mine twenty-one, so if you need anything I'm right here " Sam said and when he opens the door, he was glad for the bunker having the cleaning magic even though it's not the deep cleaning type, he knows atop the closet there is dust and corners to clean. 

Thinking more of it the places still in need of cleaning like the kitchen's fridge or the library's shelves, Sam shudders, he won't let a child live in an environment full of dust, he needs to clean the place and no it's not his nesting instinct. 

 Dean has it but Sam doesn’t. 

" put your clothes with the bags in the closet Jack and let's go get dinner " Sam fought against the shudder that threatened to run through his body when he saw the dust atop the closet. 

The boy was still sad acting like any teenager his age when their parents ask them to do something and they do it not willingly but don't complain. 

" Come on don't you want to see the town?" promote Sam, that got Jack's interest he raised his head up so fast with the excitement for knowledge in his eyes. 

" Yes, I would love to " 

\------------------------------------------ 

Dean closed his eyes under the water spray enjoying the prefab moment of silence in his head before his head get more loaded with thoughts. 

After the demons attempt on their life again, they drop Donatello off on a bus station, but Donatello felt the need to fix the misunderstood that happened inside Dean's head 

"you never let me finish, Jack sees Sam's as a Family, omegas are maternal figures, and often others, namely children, could sense that in them, now imagine the Nephilim freshly born walking on nothing but pure instinct see Sam for the first time, naturally like any child they will let anyone who dares steal their -for the lack of better words- 'parent's attention ' knows who the parental figure belong to" 

Dean splashes more water on his face trying to clear his mind from the picture of the monster hugging Sam. 

He can't deal with seeing the face of the thing that stole his mother and best friend, and now the monster is trying to steal his brother. 

Not on his dead body. 

He breathes deeply and tried to calm himself down being angry now is bad not for him but for Sam, he is sure his brother will sleep in his nest tonight. 

He needs to get it ready for Sam. 

He walks out of the shower with a towel taking the less dirty shirt and flannel he owns, he walks down the bunker to room 5b which is a mirror to room 7b with the shelves and a secret room. 

The only difference there is no dungeon. 

He turns the light on and goes to the back of the room to the semi unmovable wall, at the corner, there's a button and he pushes it watching the wall split to show him the dream room of every omega. 

Or Sam's dream room when he was 14. 

Sam will be furious with him getting in here without permission and will curse him blue while he fixes his nest to perfection. 

Omegas are very particular about their nests, but Dean as a big brother it's in the job description to annoy their younger siblings while being helpful 

It's a nesting room with the softest bedding floor and walls, cover in pastels color(green & blue), back then the men of letters accepted all secondary gender as long as the first gender is male it's seem, the room was made with high-quality stuff and charmed to stay in top condition, there in the middle of the ground is a hole with bed lowered down so the omega sleeping will be close to earth, it's was full of all kind of soft blanket, quilt, sweaters and shirts, Dean walked closer and he can see a book or two dropped down, he drops his shirts too inside filling the nest with the smell of family, he can see one of Cas' blue tie in there too, and he quickly move his eyes away to see Sam's room.

It's was way homier and have the spirit of Sam in it than Sam's bunker room, so Dean starts to call it Sam's real room, It's funny watching Sam denial all that and say it’s not a nest but a nap room, snort Dean. 

in the right corner was an old-fashioned computer Sam quickly replaced with a modern used computer, with geeky stickers and sticky notes and research papers, on the side empty coffee mugs and to the left side of the room is a mini golden fridge attached to the wall Dean makes sure to fill with water bottles, dried fruit, and candy from time to time, Sam add bowls of salads from time to time too, in the corner is a comfy green chair with a side table that has heavy books and knitting tools basket, on one wall was a door that leads to a luxury bathroom, Dean open the door and check the towel cabinet making sure there are clean towels. 

It's not the only nesting room in the bunker, the second one is in the infirmary less luxury and more like a comfortable blue hospital room, with the bed still down the earth but with short IV place to the side of the nest. 

It took lots of time before Sam consider the bunker a home, more time before Sam start nesting, its hurt Dean's heart thinking how unfamiliar Sam is with the idea of having his own nest or nesting, before Jess the only time Sam had something close to a proper nest was when he was fourteen and it didn't end well, Dean’s blood still boils thinking about that time. 

A nest for omega is like a shield against the world, it helps omegas from having a lot of mental illness especially unmated omega, nests aren't only for heat. 

Sam used to only try to nest in heat but now with the bunker, he sleeps in his nest whenever he likes, sometimes when he is feeling generous enough, he invited Dean and Cas. 

With how rare it's for anyone to be invited into an omega’s nest, Dean never dares say no. 

But he put his foot down when Sam starts purring. 

Dean walks out of Sam's real room back to his room, his naturally high-temperature alpha body prevented him from feeling the chill in the air, thinking about the first time Sam tried to do a nest. 

 _" De, De_ _looth_ _s_ _! " four years old Sammy with one missing tooth drag Dean to the motel couch, he can see all their blankets and pillows build up in a very particular mess._  

 _" what is that Sammy?" Dean asks softly._  

 _"_ _napth_ _and sleep and_ _and_ _fun place!!" Clap Sam his hands, very proud of doing his first nest without his knowledge._  

 _" that's great Sammy, you made a nest, a very beautiful nest"_  

 _"_ _napth_ _with me?" asked Sam with his sparkling hazel eyes._  

 _" sure"_  

 _Dean sleeps in the scratchy nest and Sam on top of him, and it was the most peaceful nap he ever had since his mother died._  

 

——————————————————— 

" So, this is a supermarket where we can find any kind of food?" Said Jack his eyes looking at the high shelves with curiosity. 

" Yes, that's right " Sam pushed the cart going to the dairy section, he prefers buying from the farmers market but he is not in the mood to socialize with the friendly farmers who will get curious about Jack. 

" do they have nougat?"  Sam half smiled at that. 

" sure, but we will get only one" warned Sam, he really wishes Jack first time trying foods would be something healthy like milk, strawberries, bananas or carrots. 

" Oh my, I really miss the old days" an old lady probably in her late 70's was talking with her mate behind Sam and Jack. 

" Indeed, people used to have some shame" her mate sighs and Sam felt as if the conversation is aimed at them. 

He was proven right when he heard the next line from her. 

" nowadays unmated omegas with children are considered normal, when back then families used to kill their omegas who dare loss their virginity before marriage"  

Sam bite his tongue, they are definitely some ignorant beta couple who can't grasp the idea of omega being on the same level as them. 

" at least he is wearing a collar " 

Choker, it's choker collar don't open at will, Sam took a deep breath and walked a little down the aisle. 

" can you believe that omegas are fighting to remove their collars? This world is going to burn down with their ideas about freedom "  

“some states allowed it” 

He is not supposed to bring attention to himself, ignore ignore. 

" what a shame, back then my cousin and he was a male omega his mother used to tie his feet so they stay small and so he won't grow taller, hmm... you know the omega is pretty young maybe it's not his child?" asked the woman. 

the man snort " he probably got pregnant when he was sixteen or something, his family is too kind for keeping him" 

Sam looked down at Jack, the boy’s body in that stage where he can say he is 25 and no one blanks and he can say he is sixteen and everyone believe him. 

" maybe because he gives birth to an alpha? ” 

Maybe with their age, they lost the ability to hear very good and with it went the ability to whispers. 

 

" Jack lets go we are done here" Sam try to drag Jack to the vegetable section but the boy doesn't move. 

" they are making you upset...their hostility toward you I can felt," said Jack glaring, he turned his glare at the couple. 

“Jack ignore them please”  

“...okay” huff Jack, he doesn't feel comfortable with following that order but he does, he did enough trouble as it shows. 

“I’m sorry ma'am? Couldn't help but overhear you” Sam turned around when he heard the voice, it was a young Alpha boy wearing a suit, he smiled at them but his smell shows his anger, the beta couple quickly taking a step back in the face of angry alpha. 

“this is a public place I would recommend respecting others and keep your toxic opinion to yourself, if you are done being rude, I suggest you leave the store since it’s seemed you done shopping if you have time to critics people” he said all that with a polite smile but a threating tone, the beta couple silently run to the cashier leaving Sam, Jack and the young gentleman. 

Typical. 

“are you okay? Both of you?” asked the alpha and Sam can see his name tag ‘Robert’. 

“yes, thank you” smile Sam. 

“Thank you,” said Jack with a frown. 

“I hope you take this gift as an apologies "Robert pulled from his pocket a colorful piece of papers, Sam took it and look at it to see two ‘50% off’ coupons  

“that so sweet of you” coo Sam at the young gentleman, the man blushed and Jack glared, at Jack glare Robert rushed to explain his intentions. 

“my mom was a single mother, we had a hard time before she opens this store and I'm helping her with, so I know how it’s like with people who don’t know the whole truth and think it’s okay to give...” he trails off shyly looking down. 

“Oh!” Sam nondead his head feeling it will be quite embarrassing to correct the man by saying Jack is not his son. 

“we will use it wisely” smile Sam, Jack behind his back glaring at Robert. 

“see you later, Jack fellow me” Sam turned around to walk, Jack was going to follow him but was stopped by Robert.

“take care of your mother okay?” Jack’s mood darkens at the words, he doesn’t like the fact a stranger is telling him to do something he already set his mind own, he feels a growl going hi in his throat but was stopped by Sam calling his name. 

“Jack?” 

“yes?” he turned to Sam ignoring Robert. 

“let’s go to the candy part first” smiled Sam and Jack walked faster so he can catch up with Sam. 

“will there be some nougat?” 

“yes, but you will only choose one flavor, eating candy and sugar too much is not good for you okay? Jack, are you listening?” Sam turned to his side to see Jack smelling a bag of Marshmallow, he looks amazed eyes looking at Sam then back to the bag. 

“can we have this?” he asked hopefully and shy. 

“fine” sighs Sam not okay with the idea of more sweets but he adds a cherry pie to the cart for Dean, his eyebrow raised in amusement at the **o** **ne nougat box** Jack add beside the marshmallow bag but said nothing. 

at the vegetable section, Jack again was smelling the carrots with the same look he has with the marshmallow, Sam happily adds the carrots before Jack can ask. 

If he focused, he would have known why Jack choice these items out of everything. 

When they walk to the bunker Sam lead Jack to the kitchen, he helps Sam arrange the cabinets and throw away the rotten food, Sam cleaning the shelves and the fridge and Jack copying the motion, it’s kind of relaxing, when Sam open a draws Jack see something sparkling in the kitchen light, his mind supply with the name. 

A knife. 

A sharp object that can hurt human been, his mother cut herself with a knife when she was trying to cook in the last week of pregnancy, she bleeds, her blood was red. 

Because she was human. 

“Jack, would you like to eat some egg?”  Sam question snap him out of his musing. 

“No” he quickly regrets his tone, he didn’t mean to sound rude. 

“Okay, I guess it’s time for a shower? Follow me” Sam turn his back and walk out of the room. 

Jack walk behind Sam while one hand hides behind his back when they stop at his room to take his new sleeping clothes, Jack swiftly hides the knife under his pillow. 

In the showers, Sam tells him what to do clinically like he is in a documentary program, he brings Jack’s blue new towels and explains to him the importance of being dry before walking out of the shower. 

 

“you make sure you are dry completely before walking out of here Jack, I know being a Nephilim you may not be able to get sick but we better not risk it, okay little one?” 

Jack wishes he can smile at Sam but he doesn’t deserve it, he can’t understand why Sam is still being nice to him, how he can be okay with him being...him.

He doesn't know what being a Nephilim means and it seems not even Sam knows what he is, what he can and cannot do, Sam did ask him what he can do but he couldn’t give him answers.

“will you be alright alone Jack?”

‘can you help me dress?’ but Jack refused to voice his selfish desire, he isn’t supposed to need help doing something every grown human can do effortlessly. 

 

“yes, I will shower and go back to room twenty-two" he started to shade his clothes. 

 

“Jack, please wait till I'm out” smiled Sam not meaning any harm. 

Sam went to the library finding the last book he has been reading still in its place, he grips it and walks back to the kitchen to meet his brother who with no doubt drinking their newly restored beer supply. 

“hey” Sam cruse himself when he hears his tone, he knows Dean heard the weak voice in him, but thankfully Dean doesn’t comment. 

“Hey,” he says, and drink from his beer bottle. 

Sam sit in front Dean at the table, and pretend to be reading the lore, he really needs to read it, it speaks about Hell princes’ and their history but he can’t help but try one more to change his brother’s view on Jack. 

Saying he wants Dean to accept Jack as a part of their pack that quickly may seem crazy but that the best solution. 

Dean wouldn’t have agreed for Jack living in the bunker if it wasn’t for the fact, he smells like a child, not a grown Alpha.

Jack as a child won’t feel he is not part of Dean’s pack, but considering his physical age he could go to rut in any moment and realize he is not part of Dean’ pack, and that may lead to fighting for rank or Jack leaving in search of his own pack with no gaudiness, but if Dean accept him Jack may not have the need to fight Dean to prove himself, same with John and Dean, Dean didn’t feel the need to fight their father accepting John as the head alpha and knowing he is an alpha too, Dean could have left whenever he felt like it but he stayed because he wants to. 

 

Sam has seen what happened with their mom, it was weird, Dean accept Mary as part of the pack and Mary thought she was the head alpha now, the way Dean and their mother collided every time they make an order, made Sam nervous and stressed out yet happy to have his mother back, he was waiting for the big fight when Mary will try to prove she is the Alpha, but it didn’t happen, Mary simply left, realizing she is not the head Alpha, knowing she has no right to fight Dean and because she doesn’t know them she didn’t feel the need to fight over being Sam’s pack alpha, and that hurt but Sam secretly breathed in relief, he didn’t have to hear Dean use his alpha voice. 

 

Until the fall out of the BMOL, Dean’s anger over Mary working for the people who hurt Sam and Cas, the way Dean easily outcast Mary from their pack using his alpha voice, Sam trying to hold back tears feeling hurt by his mother and because he knows Dean’s voice wasn’t aimed at him and Dean is not mad at him, but he can’t breaths so he run off to room 5b and hide himself in the underground bed away from that. 

 Sam looked now at the kitchen table, Dean already on his second beer. 

“These yellow-eyed things just keep on comin’, huh?” great job Sam, great conversation opener now leads the conversation back to Jack. 

“Mm-hmm. And hopefully, this fourth Prince of Hell is the last Kardashian in the family. “ 

“According to this, if that was Asmodeus, it’s the end of the line” 

Humming Dean stands up to leave, taking his beer with him. 

“Dean waits a second” sighing “The kid came through for us today. Jack saved us”  

He didn’t hurt Sam, he is nothing like Lucifer. 

“No. No, whatever that was, that was a reflex. It was a sneeze. Maybe next time he sneezes, he kills us. Good night” and Dean leaves him alone. 

But Sam knows drunk Dean is easier to accept Sam’s ideas than sober Dean. 

Sam take a deep breath, his feel like crawling out of his skin, everything around him is sharp, rough, harsh. 

He walks to room 5b, his step calculated as his skin turned hypersensitive on him. 

God, he hates how attached to room 5b... sighs who he is kidding? It's a nest, he is attached to his first till-now-permanent nest. 

He will just take a nap then go back to his room. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Dean drinks the rest of his beer with no care, and felt annoyed that the bottle didn’t make it to the rest of joinery, he stopped on his track when he heard the clacking sound coming from a distance. He follows the noise to Jack’s room. 

 

“what th-” 

 

“Okay. What the hell? “ 

Dean finds Jack trying to stab himself with a knife, the wounds immediately heal but he gets in the room fast, rushing to take the knife away from Jack, his alpha mind telling him to protect the child under his care, and he didn’t try to fight his alpha mind. 

 “Give me that. You—Don’t be an idiot.” his eyes widened when he realizes what he did before he narrows it down at Jack. 

 

 “Look, A, this is not gonna do anything to you, okay? And B, you… What the hell?” he is angry more at himself for trying to protect the son of Lucifer than the fact the son of Lucifer is spending his time stabbing himself. 

  

 “Exactly. What the hell am I? I can’t control… whatever this is. I will hurt someone.” Jack knows he is evil but at last, he hopes whoever he is going to hurt is not Sam.  

 

 “You know, my brother thinks you can be saved,” Dean says with disbelief tone, how his brother thinks this...monster can be good. 

  

 “You don’t believe that.” one look at Dean is all he needs, the disgusted the anger it’s clear. 

 “No, I don’t.” 

Jack can’t blame him. 

  

 “So… if you’re right?” Jack can feel the air around Dean change. 

  

 “If I’m right… and it comes to killing you… I’ll be the one to do it.”he will be the one to protect Sam. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam finish taking a shower in his nest room, walking back to his nest he drops himself down to the bed, eyes slowly but it snaps open his whole body freezing in his nest, he stood up looking down at his nest immediately recognizing the problem. 

 

“DEAN!!!” Dean’s door slams open to show his not so little little brother angry and ready to destroy someone. 

Dean who just fall asleep open his eyes and before he can do anything, he found himself on the floor, Sam has his bed turn to the side making him roll to the floor. 

“that for being a jerk, next time leave your shit OUTSIDE my nest, I choose where to put them” Sam flap him off before slamming the door shut. 

Dean didn’t even try to stand up again, he stayed down on the cold floor watching the ceiling. 

 Sam walked to his room, not even thinking of dealing with the mess that is his nest thank to Dean, he opens his room door and freeze when he sees the glowing golden eyes of Jack in the dark corner of his room, he quickly turns the light on when the eyes color in his mind start to change to red. 

It's just Jack no Lucifer. 

 

“Jack” he sighs “you scared me” 

“you said if I need anything I can...” heist Jack thinking maybe Sam now had enough of him and is going to kick him out of the bunker. 

“yeah, sure, of course,” sputters Sam and sit on his bed his eyes never leaving Jack. 

“...” Jack didn’t know why he even comes here, maybe it was a bad idea. 

“how did you find the bunker? Interesting? Cool? Boring?” laugh Sam trying to melt the tension in the air. 

“smell like you,” he said simply. 

“me?” laughed Sam, knowing it was the book's fault.

Jack smile when he sees he managed to make Sam smile, their bond humming with amusement. 

 “yeah, the smell of books it’s part of your smell but...not” 

“Hmm...Yeah, each person’s smell is made of more than one thing” smile Sam more than ready to explain if Jack just ask. 

“at first...when I first meet you, I couldn’t name what make you smell like that, but when a read the bible... it smells part like you...and at the supermarket I now could name the rest” Jack tilt his head to the side copying Sam who had a confused expression on. 

“and what...do I smell like?” Sam ask carefully. 

“books but not the book at the supermarket no, old books” Sam node “and carrots “ 

  _‘_ _please don’t say_ _marshmallow_ _‘_  

“and marshmallow” smile Jack, but Sam confused expression deepened. 

“Are you sure Jack?” 

“yes” Jack didn’t know why but he felt offended that Sam doubts his ability to smell. 

“are you sure it’s marshmallow? Not dark chocolate?” 

“why it would be dark chocolate?” now it was Jack turn to be confused, he knows how dark chocolate smell like, he ate some with Clark too. 

“nothing Jack, it just... only Dean and Cas say I smell like that” Sam didn’t tell him only his family-pack- can smell the marshmallow, and all the outsider and alphas smell the dark chocolate in place even children as long they aren’t his the will smell the dark chocolate, Dean always told Sam how he smells, how Dean think of camping every time the smell get intense and his father would laugh and take them camping with Dean and dad running after Sam saying they forgot the marshmallow bag now they will use Sam, and Sam with his short legs will run and laugh.

Sam smiled at the memory. 

“is that weird?” asked Jack. 

“I don’t know...maybe it’s because you are Cas’s son?” but even Cas used to smell the dark chocolate from him until Dean accepted him as a part of their humble pack team free will, and Cas told Sam as he was confused by the change in Sam and Dean’s scent, and Sam was amazed because without blood ration between them Cas isn’t supposed to feel any change in their smell, but Cas told him he simply can. 

Same with Nephilim it seems, but how he can smelt without having Dean’s blessing? 

“maybe” whisper Jack his eyes dropping with sleep. 

“how long have you been awake, Jack?”  

“18-hour, 57 minutes and 17 sec” Sam noted for later reference. 

“I guess it sleep time, right?” Jack obediently stand up to go to his room. 

“good night Sam” when he was in the womb Jack’s mom always told him that before sleep.  

“N’ght Jack,” said Sam softly... he doesn’t know how but it seems Jack see Sam as a family to the point he can smell the sign of family in Sam.

 

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment are writers food, I need food to live......I am comments wh*coughs* hungry *coughs* 
> 
> anyway, what do you think about this chapter? I hope you got a clear idea about how Sam's nest look like, I really wish to have a room like that so cool and with good wi-fi? every introvert person dream room, or just me.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice, I reread your comments to have the will to write, kudos are smile- archiver too
> 
> season 14 is playing with me and after ep 8 I was like " you won't give me my sam\jack hug? I will write MY own sam\jack hug" so get ready this nurturing Sam series will have tonnes of Sam\Jack hugs
> 
> the eyes color:  
> green=omega  
> purple=alpha  
> red=crossroad demon\Lucifer  
> blue=angels  
> black= demon  
> yellow=prince of hell  
> orange\gold=Jack kline
> 
> I know Rowena eyes turn purple and yeah she is an alpha.  
> and I'm kinda sad at the rate dropping but not surprised but I'm still going to enjoy this season.
> 
> I'm not good at describing but what I mean omega help alpha kid with emotional growing and alpha help omega kid with emotional growth, and alpha help all children with basic survival instinct.
> 
> also, we see some insucre Sam and Dean treating Sam like a pup I hope I don't disappoint you.


End file.
